jonovanpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man
''' '' '' '' '' "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility!" History '' ''When Peter was 6 years old, His parents took him to his Uncle Ben and Aunt May's and died in an airplane crash. So, Peter began living with his Aunt and Uncle and also went to school at Midtown High. At General Techtronics corporation, Peter was bitten by a spider and on the next day, He began climbing walls. To earn money and test his powers, Peter decided to join the wrestling match. But in order to get the money, Peter has to face a professional wrestler for 3min. After Peter won the match, a TV producer came to Peter and convinced him to be on TV with his act. Peter then designed a costume, created web shooters, and came up with the name Spider-Man! After his TV apperence, Peter failed to stop an escaping burglar and because of that, his Uncle Ben was killed by the man. Years and years went by as Spider-Man untill Peter died. He died because Doctor Octopus was dieing and switched bodies. But, it was revealed that Peter was still in his body as a subconsciousness. Also without Otto noticing, Otto couldn't control Peter's body and swore he will regain it. Later, Otto finally killed Peter's subconsciousness and finally regained his body. The reason why I like Spider-Man is because he has an amazing life. '' '' '' '' '' Powers '' Wall Crawling: This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Superhuman strength: Spidey's strength can let him lift approximatley 10 tons. Superhuman speed: Spidey can run beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Also, Spidey can swing webs fast. Spider-Sense: Peter or Spider-Man also have spider-senses when there's danger. spider_man_2_spider_power.jpg|Super Powers Spiderman-sense.jpg|Spider-sense Spectacular-spiderman-animated-3.jpg|Strength Spider_Man_Super_Powers.jpeg|Wall-Crawling spider-man_powers.jpg|Origins wall crawl.jpg 9377.jpg Tobey_Maguire - 3 - Spider_Man_2.jpg|Just Strength to Super Strength the_amazing_spider-man_super_strength.png spidersense.gif 2309538-spider_sense_by_spideray_d4mzxm8_large.png spider-sense.jpeg TP spider-sense.jpg SpideySensePeter.jpg|Spider-Sense means sense of danger Equipments Web Shooters: A spider has to have webs and since that radioactive spider didn't Peter webs, he made webs from scratch. Spider-Man can make his webs into certain stuff like sheilds, a giant ball, or something else. Utility Belt: Peter puts his web cartridges and his signature spider-signal in is belt. The-Amazing-Spider-Man-web.jpg|A Spider's Web spider-webs.jpg|Web Shooters The-Amazing-Spider-Man-Peter-Parker-Web-Shooter-Design-4.jpg covoras-copii-spider-man-web.jpg spider-man_movie_image_01.jpg amazing-spider-man-movie-web-shooter.jpeg 2959969-utilitybelt.jpg|Ultility Belt belt.jpg Spider-Man's_Utility_Belt_0001.jpg ASM_02-out_of_sight_under_spandex.jpg Spider-Man_Power_Armor.JPG Spider-ManStarkArmor.jpg mdavidct-spiderarmor2.jpg Marvel_Knights_Spider-Man_Vol_1_21_Textless.jpg yT1rS.jpg|A Spider's Armors spider-man-3-black-suit.jpg|Black Suit Spider-Man_BlackSuit.png BLACK SUIT SPIDER MAN.jpg spiderman_in_the_black_suit_by_toshia76-d30tqs2.jpg Relationship Richard Parker- Dad(deceased) Mary Parker-Mom(deceased) Ben Parker-Uncle(deceased) May Parker-Aunt Will Fitzpatrick- Grandfather(persumably deceased) Jay Jameson- Step-Uncle emma-stone-andrew-garfield-the-amazing-spider-man_500x332.jpg|Peter and Gwen tumblr_l259tr4mY91qz5y5go1_500.jpg|Spiderman and Ms.Marvel amazing_spider-man2.jpg|Spiderman,Aunt May,and MJ 500full.jpg|Spiderman and Spiderwoman UltimateSpider-Man_128149_9_pre.jpg|Peter/Spiderman and Tony/Ironman spider-man-shattered-dimensions-box-art.jpg|Spiderman and Spidermen amazing-spider-man-ben-may-peter.jpeg|Spiderman,Aunt May,and Uncle Ben 220px-White_Tiger_and_Spider-Man.png|Spiderman and White Tiger tumblr_m74wwxxyWU1qh0cdjo1_500.jpg|Spiderman and Wolverine spider-man-and-his-amazing-friends-1.jpeg|Spiderman,Iceman,and StarFire the-spectacular-spider-man-20080416032434180_640w.jpg|Spiderman and J.Jonah Jameson harry.jpg|Spiderman and Harry Osborn spider-man-and-black-cat-4-300x238.png|SpiderMan and Black Cat miles-morales-and-peter-parker.jpg|Spider-Man(Peter Parker) Ultimate Comics Spider-Man(Miles Morales) John Jonah Jameson- Step-Cousin Ben Reilly- Clone(deceased) Kaine- Clone Spider-Cide- Clone (allegedly deceased) Guardian- Clone(deceased) Mary-Jane Watson-Parker- Exfiancee Amanda Reilly- Cousin Amy Reilly- Cousin Alexa Reilly- Cousin Phillip Watson- Father in law prior of excision Madeline Watson- Mother in law prior of excision Gayle Watson-Brynes- Sister in law prior of excision Venom Symbiote- Former Symbiote Spider-Man Medias ' ''' Spiderman turn off the dark.jpg|Spider-Man (Earth-11714)|link=Spider-Man(Earth-11714) spiderman_1455265c.jpg|Spider-Man (Earth-96283)|link=SpiderMan(96283) andrew-garfield-spider-man-the-amazing-spider-man-2012.jpg|Spider-Man (Earth-120703)|link=Spider-Man(Earth-120703) 755495-_1.jpg|Spider-Man (Earth-6799)|link=Spider-Man(Earth-6799) 555px-Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-21h07m04s71.png|Spider-Man (Earth-8096)|link=Spider-Man(Earth-8096) spiderman-and-friends-3.jpg|Spider-Man (Earth-8107)|link=Spider-Man(Earth-8107) Spectacular-spiderman1.jpg|Spider-Man (Earth-26496)|link=Spider-Man(Earth-26496) Spidey_en_el_escuadron_de_super_heroes.png|Spider-Man (Earth-91119)|link=Spider-Man(Earth-91119) sm94_2.jpg|Spider-Man (Earth-92131)|link=Spider-Man(Earth-92131) Spider-Woman_and_Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Earth-700459)|link=Spider-Man(Earth-700459) 617390.jpg|Spider-Man (Earth-730911)|link=Spider-Man(Earth-730911) 320px-Spiderman_unlimited_closeup.jpg|Spider-Man (Earth-751263)|link=Spider-Man(Earth-751263) Spiderman-The-New-Animated-Series-M4-Capture-3.jpg|Spider-Man (Earth-760207)|link=Spider-Man(Earth-760207) db2ceeab.jpg|Peter Parker (Earth-135263)|link=Peter Parker(Earth-135263) ultimate spiderman.jpg|Spider-Man (Earth-TRN123)|link=Spider-Man(Earth-TRN123) '' Gallery ' 9377.jpg BLACK SUIT SPIDER MAN.jpg MARVEL AGE SPIDER-MAN 04 Mark Brooks.jpg Ultimate Spider-Man TV Series Slider.png Spider-man-vs-venom.jpg Spider-Man(Earth-616) .jpeg 001- Spider-Man - Spider-Man-vs.-The-Chameleon .jpg Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 15.jpg Web of Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 3.jpg Spider-man-and-black-cat-4-300x238.png The-spectacular-spider-man-20080416032434180 640w.jpg Ultimate-spiderman.jpg Links '' Spider-Man Wiki Official Spider-Man Costumes Spider-Man Spider-Man/Target Spider-Man Games Marvel Spider-Man Spider-Man marvel biography Spider-Man:Marvel Database Spider-Man at the CMD Store Spider-Man Comics Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cartoons